The following prior art is believed to be the current status of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,049 describes a magnetic bearing for centering a first body relative to a second body. However, this prior art does not relate to generation of an electric current.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,852 describes a system for stabilizing a magnetic element levitated in a magnetic field. A movement of the magnetic element from a stability location is sensed and a response is forwarded to a control circuit for compensating the destabilization movement. This prior art describes magnetic levitation devices but does not relate to utilizing magnetic levitation for the generation of electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,238 describes systems for suspending an object in a magnetic field. This prior art describes magnetic levitation devices but does not relate to utilizing magnetic levitation for the generation of electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,282 describes a magnetic levitation apparatus using permanent magnets and electromagnets. Position and motion sensors provide signals for a compensation circuit for levitating an object. This prior art describes magnetic levitation devices but does not relate to utilizing magnetic levitation for the generation of electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,183 describes an apparatus for generating an electric current by means of a mechanically supported lodestone core surrounded by concentric spheres. The inner sphere is constructed of magnetic material and the outer sphere of ferrogel/piezoelectric crystals for detecting movement of the inner sphere relative to the lodestone core. The piezoelectric relative movement thereof and generates electricity. This prior art does not utilize magnetic levitation for the generation of electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,076 describes an electric current generator including a rotor coupled to a shaft for rotating within an external coil.
These prior art do not describe utilizing magnetic levitation for the generation of electricity. Magnetic levitation offers a relative cost-effective method for generating electricity. Magnetic levitation avoids, for example, using bearing and axles which generate heat and other mechanical losses due to, for example, friction.
Thus, there is an unmet need in the art for an electric current generator utilizing magnetic levitation for generating an electric current.